El precio correcto, la secuela
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Un nuevo año en Hogwarts y una nueva subasta, solo que esta vez, no va a salir como Hermione y Severus lo esperan. Narcissa sigue rondando a Severus como un tiburón.Y tiene muchos galeones para gastar.Qué va a hacer Hermione para conservar a su hombre?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción del fanfiction original "The Price was Right, The Sequel", escrita por Neelix. La autora me ha dado permiso para traducir su historia. Todos los personajes son copyright de J.K. Rowling, y el de la historia es de Neelix.

Advertencia! Este fic contiene lenguaje explícito sobre interacción sexual consensual entre dos adultos y escenas de vouyerismo.

El precio correcto, la secuela.

Capítulo 1: Otro año, otra subasta.

El jefe de Medimagos Arkwright observó el Gran Salón con ojos expertos. Había una buena cantidad de gente este año. Sonrió ampliamente mostrando los dientes. Ya estaba planeando como gastar los galeones que sacaran hoy. Había sido muy ingenioso el empezar las subastas en Hogwarts y muy lucrativo también, pensó mientras hinchaba el pecho.

Severus permanecía inmóvil a un lado de Hermione, con los ojos como intentando abrir un agujero en la cabeza del medimago. Podría haberlo hechizado si hubiera podido. No podía creer que había sido arrastrado a esta monigotada otra vez.

"Relájate, quieres Severus?", murmuró Hermione torciendo la boca. "Ya sabes que lo tenemos cubierto. De verdad no hay problema"

Severus apretó los dientes y la miro de soslayo. "Esta es la ultima vez. No me voy a volver a exponer aquí como un pedazo de carne otra vez. Aunque veo que Narcissa esta aquí este año también", dijo él con un gesto.

Hermione sostuvo la respiración por un momento. No había visto a Narcissa así que repasó la multitud con los ojos hasta que encontró el lacio y largo cabello rubio que parecía llegar hasta el perfecto trasero de la mujer en cuestión. Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon. Luego, se volvió para mirar a Severus.

"Que pasa si ella gana la puja este año?", susurro ella, observando el rostro de el por una respuesta.

Severus la miro con frialdad. "Supongo que eso me convertiría en su esclavo"

La mandíbula d Hermione casi se estrella contra el piso. "Es eso lo que quieres?"

"Seré su esclavo. Lo que yo quiera aquí no cuenta, o si?", dijo el arqueando una ceja y con un oscuro brillo en los ojos.

Hermione inhalo profundamente. "Ok. Imagine esto, Profesor", la voz de Hermione sonaba como una navaja bien afilada y Severus se atempero. Reconoció esa voz y sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.

"SI Narcissa gana y SI tu te conviertes en su esclavo, que supones que querrá de ti exactamente?" la voz de Hermione bajó a su mas grave tono, "Digamos...querría cogerte?"

"No creo que ponga esa actividad en la lista de cosas que estoy dispuesto a llevar a cabo Hermione", siseo Severus.

"Ya lo se", siseó ella un poco mas fuerte, "es que no confío en ella, Severus"

El se volteo para mirarla.

"Tampoco yo, como bien sabes", dijo el suavemente. Tenía los ojos endurecidos y los dientes apretadísimos.

"Que?", repentinamente Hermione se puso pálida al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de implicar con ese comentario. "Por supuesto que confío en ti Severus"

Los ojos de ella miraron disimuladamente alrededor. Se estaba convirtiendo en una discusión de pareja y todavía no habían hecho publica su relación, aguardando a que el divorcio de Hermione y Ron tuviera el visto final. Minerva y Filius eran los únicos en los que habían confiado, pero si comenzaban a discutir frente a todo el mundo, sus planes se habrían arruinado.

Severus la miro por un momento. Se envolvió en su manto y le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia Hagrid. Le habló al semigigante en voz baja y Rubeus asintió. Luego camino hasta Hermione y tomo el lugar que Severus había dejado vacante.

Todo bien, ''Mione?", le dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

Hermione apretó las mandíbulas y miró a Severus, quien mantenía la mirada al frente, evitando a Hermione. Ella suspiro profundamente. Sabía que estaba muy enfadado pero no había nada que pudiera hacer frente a toda esa concurrencia.

El jefe de Medimagos Arkwright alzó su martillo y la subasta comenzó.

Filius fue el primer mago en ser subastado ese año y se fue rápidamente después de una puja de quinientos galeones. Le sonrió cálidamente a la mujer que lo había ganado. Eran viejos amigos e iban a pasar las dos horas en el Café de Madame Pudifoot, tomando té con scones.

Era el turno de Hermione. Inhalo profundamente cuando escucho su nombre. Arkwright fue muy efusivo en sus comentarios. Se había concentrado mas en como se veía que en sus habilidades como hechicera. No había habido problema con ella, porque Severus se había ocupado de ese asunto y había ganado la puja cada año. Aunque después de la discusión que habían tenido, Hermione estaba nerviosa. Se arriesgó a mirar en su dirección.

El la vio observarlo y mantuvo la mirada fija en la muchedumbre frente a el. El comentario de Hermione lo había herido más de lo que había pensado y se sentía shockeado. Confiaba ella en el realmente? De alguna manera, era una ironía, ya que él la había compartido con Ron por algunos años y sabía que ella se había estado acostando con ambos al principio. Severus lo había pasado por alto porque la amaba, pero había odiado mucho esa situación. Incluso ahora, ellos mismos no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo sobre su propia situación. No estaban casados. No estaban comprometidos tampoco. Hermione se había mudado con el y vivían juntos como marido y mujer, pero no había habido ninguna ceremonia y tampoco hablaban del futuro. Solo eran Severus y Hermione, felices de estar juntos al fin.

La puja por Hermione había sido reñida, pero Mundungus había hecho un trabajo admirable. Hermione sonrió cuando el martillazo anuncio que la puja había terminado y Mundungus la gano por casi mil galeones. Miró a Severus nuevamente y se entristeció al ver la tensión en el rostro de él. No estaba feliz. Para nada.

Era el turno de Severus. Este año, Hermione había reclutado los servicios de Ginny Potter, quien se abrió camino entre la gente para llegar al frente y cruzar miradas con Hermione brevemente. Ella asintió y luego se puso lívida al ver a la alta y delgada figura de Narcissa Malfoy acercarse hasta el frente para quedar justo cara a cara con Severus, mirándolo sugestivamente y deslizando la lengua sobre el labio inferior. Hermione se sintió un poco mareada y miró a Severus, esperando que la mirara. No lo hizo. Tenía los ojos fijos en Narcissa, y Hermione no pudo soportar la expresión de su rostro.

Narcissa Malfoy se volvió para mirar a Arkwright y sonrió con lentitud.

"Cinco mil galeones", dijo triunfalmente con los ojos brillantes.

Hubo una gemido general de parte de cada persona en la sala. Nunca nadie había ofrecido tanto dinero en una subasta. Severus se puso pálido y buscó con los ojos a Hermione de inmediato. Sabía que su presupuesto no podía estirarse tanto.

Ginny miró a su amiga, presa del pánico sin saber que hacer. Hermione cerró los ojos. Su peor pesadilla se hacia realidad y al no haber mas ofertas, Arkwright golpeo el martillo dando por cerrada la puja, anunciando que Narcissa Malfoy se había hecho acreedora de un Severus Snape. Entonces, Hermione se desmayo.

N/A: Bueno, aquí tienen el primer capitulo. Espero poder terminar con el segundo a tiempo. Si no lo logro, ténganme paciencia. Es que se cortó internet en mi casa, porque mi hermano pretendió arreglar y destruyó más de lo que arregló...y como tengo dos días libres en el trabajo, no voy a poder subir ningún capítulo hasta el lunes en la noche. Me disculpo de antemano! No se enojen! Aunque les doy permiso de putear a mi hermano por boludo! Bwahahaaa

Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Cómo conservar a un Snape?

Severus se olvidó de donde estaba al ver a Hermione colapsar. En dos zancadas estuvo a su lado. La alcanzó antes que Hagrid pudiera inclinarse para levantarla.

"Yo me ocupo, Hagrid", murmuró al enorme hombre, con el rostro pálido. Hagrid miró al rostro de Hermione y luego al profesor y de repente le cayó la ficha.

"Por supuesto Profesor. Lo que usted diga", murmuró incrédulo, mientras Severus levantaba a Hermione sin esfuerzo entre sus brazos. Él no tenía idea que eran más que colegas y nunca había visto a Snape reaccionar con tanta preocupación hacia alguien.

Hubo un murmullo entre la gente en el Gran Salón y el medimago Arkwright tuvo que golpear su martillo varias veces para recuperar la atención. Al frente de la muchedumbre, Narcissa Malfoy hizo un gesto de disgusto al ver a Severus levantar a Hermione.

Severus caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación con Hermione entre los brazos. El corazón le latía con rapidez. No sabía si por su preocupación por el estado de ella o porque estaba condenado a pasar dos horas con Narcissa Malfoy. Posiblemente por ambas razones. Por qué se había desmayado, él no lo sabía. Habría esperado que gritara y pataleara, pero no que se desmayara.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sola cuando Severus se aproximó, y él entró ágilmente, acercándose a la cama, depositando con suavidad a su amante sobre ella. Fue a su laboratorio y buscó una poción calmante. La bebió con celeridad. No era bueno que se presentara ante ella luciendo como un maníaco. Sacó de un gabinete un poco de poción para levantar el ánimo y regresó junto a Hermione, sintiendo que el brebaje hacía efecto mientras caminaba.

"Severus", dijo ella sentándose en la cama, un poco desorientada.

"Te desmayaste luego que Narcissa ganara la puja. Me disculpo Hermione. No había nada que pudiera hacer", Severus se sentó sobre la cama y la tomó de la mano. Se sentía fría y un poco temblorosa.

"Ten, bebe esto", dijo el y le dio la poción.

Hermione lo miró con los ambarinos ojos abierto enormemente, luego se tragó el líquido. El color comenzó a regresarle al rostro.

"Todavía estás enojado conmigo", afirmó ella.

"Un poco", asintió él. "nunca te di una razón para que desconfiaras de mi. Nunca te he sido infiel", dijo Severus dejando las palabras flotar en el aire.

"Pero yo si. Así que tu si tienes razones para estar preocupado, es lo que quieres decir?" dijo ella ácidamente. "Ramera una vez, ramera para siempre, es eso?" El rostro de Hermione se puso escarlata.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir y bien lo sabes", respondió el con los dientes crujiéndole, luego relajándose un poco al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de ella.

"Me niego a tener una discusión contigo, Hermione", dijo el suspirando y acariciándola la cara con ternura.

Hermione dejo que las lágrimas corrieran. No sabía lo que estaba mal con ella, pero se sentía emocionalmente frágil. Debería estar presentándole batalla, demostrándole a su hombre lo que iba a perderse mientras estuviera con Narcissa Malfoy, pero él no peleaba.

"Lo siento Severus. Confío en ti, pero estoy muy asustada", lloriqueó la castaña. "Sé que va a intentar seducirte!"

Una inesperada y muy vívida imagen de Severus sobre Narcissa Malfoy se coló en su mente. Las largas piernas de ella envolviendo la cintura de el. Los ojos de Severus cerrados y la boca abierta en una expresión de placer. Hermione cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa imagen de la mente, aunque permaneció como un espectro.

Severus la abrazó y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, besando los temblorosos labios con suavidad. Hermione dejó de llorar y se derritió entre sus brazos. Él le sonrió y ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Profundizando el beso, Severus deslizó la lengua sobre los labios dulcemente, forzando la entrada y buscando la lengua de ella con la suya, deleitándose en el dulce sabor de la boca de su amante. Cuando se apartaron para respirar, él se alejo un poco y vio la expresión de pura pasión en los ojos de su mujer.

"Ninguna otra mujer podría seducirme Hermione", dijo él con la voz ronca. "Soy tuyo y lo sabes". Su miembro, ya duro, presionaba contra los pantalones como poniéndose de acuerdo con sus palabras.

"Muéstrame", dijo ella con suavidad, con los ojos llenos de deseo y las mejillas sonrojadas destacándose en la pálida piel.

Tiernamente, Severus comenzó a desvestirla, dejando a su paso suaves besos sobre la cremosa piel. Cuando le quitó el brassier, los pechos se le hicieron irresistibles y tuvo que sostenerlos en sus manos, levantándolos para poder alcanzar los erectos pezones y devorarlos, deslizarlos sobre su lengua, lamerlos y succionarlos, hasta que ella comenzó a gemir.

Se quitó la ropa y se acomodó junto a ella en la cama, sosteniéndola cerca de él. Trazó con sus dedos el camino hacia su vulva mientras seguían besándose sensualmente. Deslizó los dedos sobre el vello púbico, sintiendo la humedad y escuchándola gemir cuando llegó a los labios para abrirlos con un delgado dedo. Lo movió lentamente hasta encontrar el clítoris y comenzó a masturbarla rítmicamente hasta que ella se arqueó y gritó el nombre de Severus al venirse, jadeando suavemente en su boca, con los muslos estremeciéndose contra la erección de él.

"Mas, Severus, cógeme", gimió ella. Sentía el órgano de él endurecido y contra su pierna, y quería y necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella y llenarla con su semilla.

Severus lentamente la puso bajo su cuerpo y sacó los dedos de su interior. Estaba tan estrecha y el gimió al empujar la cabeza de su miembro dentro de la apretada vulva mientras se alzaba en sus brazos para comenzar a penetrarla con suavidad.

"Dios, te amo, Hermione", jadeó él al comenzar a moverse dentro de ella. Hermione envolvió la cintura de el con sus piernas y comenzó a moverse también. Se escuchaban suaves gemidos al deleitarse con la sensación del cuerpo de su hombre contra el de ella. Profundizando la penetración, Severus sintió aproximarse su orgasmo y gruñó en voz bien alta.

"Mierda! Ya casi", dijo jadeante, "Oh, Dios! Si!"

Empujo más fuerte y descargó su semen dentro de Hermione. Ella gimió e inhaló profundamente al sentir el esperma fluir y pulsar en su interior. Severus apoyó la frente contra la de ella y la besó con ternura.

"Te amo hechicera, no lo olvides" la miró cálidamente a los ojos y ella sonrió.

"No lo olvidare. Yo también te amo"

La mañana siguiente Severus recibió una lechuza que le informaba que debía cumplir con la cita en la mansión Malfoy a las ocho de la noche de esa misma noche.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza cuando se lo dijo y siguió trabajando en su poción. Tenía el rostro en blanco, pero su mente estaba trabajando más de la cuenta, a máxima velocidad y había pensado un plan durante el almuerzo que era tan genial que la hizo sorprenderse de por qué no lo había pensado antes.

Severus se hallaba de pie frente a la chimenea luciendo increíblemente apuesto. Se había puesto un traje, el de la casaca larga con cuello estilo Nehru que lo hacía verse más alto de lo que era.

Hermione lo miró desde el sofá donde pretendía leer un libro. En realidad, no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima mientras se duchaba, secaba y vestía.

"Te ves muy bien Severus", murmuró suavemente.

"Gracias", dijo él.

La atmósfera estaba tensa entre los dos. Ninguno sabio que decir para olvidar el hecho que en breve, él iba a estar solo con una mujer que lo único que quería era llevarlo a la cama por el resto de su vida.

"Volveré en dos horas", le dijo Severus con el rostro hecho piedra.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos con los suyos brillantes.

"Que te diviertas, pero no mucho", dijo ella riendo un poco.

Severus le sonrió. Sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando a ella. Asintió y en un momento, desapareció.

Hermione alzó su varita.

"Accio capa", murmuró y su capa de viaje apareció volando a través de la habitación.

Se la echó sobre los hombros y luego se dirigió vía Floo hacia Hogshead. Sin detenerse por un trago, caminó ágilmente entre la gente del horroroso bar hasta salir a Hogsmeade.

Hermione desapareció con un ruidoso sonido y se apareció directamente el los jardines de la mansión Malfoy. Miró el intimidante edificio. A través de la ventana se podían ver las siluetas de dos personas altas paradas cerca de la misma.

Cubriéndose con un hechizo desilusionador, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la casa.

N/A: Prometí y cumplí, pero ya avise que hasta el lunes por la noche no voy a poder traducir nada. Mil disculpas!

Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: No jodas conmigo!

Severus se hallaba de pie en medio del opulento comedor de Narcissa, bebiendo de a sorbos de la helada copa de champagne. Una sorprendentemente buena botella. Miró a su alrededor. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo allí, y la mayoría de sus recuerdos en aquella habitación no eran del todo felices...

Narcissa lo observó. Severus se veía increíblemente atractivo. Era obvio para ella que él había hecho un esfuerzo. Los ojos de la mujer se fijaron en la entrepierna del hombre. No iba a tardar en saber que era lo que le había estado ocultando y se sentía empapada por la anticipación. Se acercó lentamente mientras él se hallaba de pie frente a la ventana. El aire frío mantenía fresca la habitación.

"Es bueno tenerte aquí, viejo amigo. Ha pasado un largo tiempo", dijo ella con voz cálida.

"Así es. Aunque seré curioso, no me has dicho que clase de tareas quieres que lleve a cabo para ti. Has pagado por mis servicios después de todo", Severus la miró de cerca.

Podía ver que ella se había vestido para el esa noche. El largo y rubio cabello brillaba y el vestido de satén azul oscuro no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Los pechos quedaban apretados y se alzaban sobre la línea del escote, mientras que la tela se hacía mas translúcida al llegar caderas abajo. Se podía apreciar que no llevaba puesta ropa interior. Si hubiera sido Hermione la que llevara el vestido no habría podido resistirse. Pero como era Narcissa, Severus solo sentía...nada. No confiaba en ella y la miraba a los ojos cuidadosamente cuando ella respondía.

"No tengo ninguna tarea para ti Severus. A menos que consideres una cena con una vieja amiga ,una tarea", le dijo ella con los azules ojos brillando y la lengua lamiendo sugestivamente su labio inferior.

Severus se alejo de la ventana y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, inclinándose sobre la arcada.

"Necesito que sepas que ya no estoy libre y no deseo que te pongas en vergüenza esta noche", él se quedó mirándola con los oscuros ojos brillando peligrosamente.

"No me digas que es esa 'sangre sucia' Severus!" Dijo Narcissa con las cejas arqueadas en franco disgusto.

Ella había sabido que él se la estaba cogiendo desde el momento en el que había corrido en auxilio de Hermione en el Gran Salón. Sin embargo consideraba que la sangre sucia no era rival para una Malfoy.

Severus apretó los dientes y miro a Narcissa con desprecio ignorando lo que le había dicho. Se rehusaba hablar de Hermione con aquella mujer. Su hermosa amante era demasiado preciosa para ser insultada por la viperina lengua de Narcissa.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos y la atmósfera pareció congelarse. Un elfo doméstico apareció con un agudo sonido y anunció que la cena estaba a punto de ser servida.

Narcissa le sonrió a Severus.

"No peleemos esta noche. Siéntate por favor", dijo ella ofreciéndole la silla al final de la mesa y Severus se deslizó suavemente hacia allí mientras ella tomaba el lugar a su lado.

Narcissa llenó las copas nuevamente al tiempo que el primer plato aparecía. Comieron en silencio por algunos momentos hasta que ella volvió a mirarlo.

"Quería agradecerte Severus", dijo ella poniendo el tenedor sobre la mesa y observándolo con cuidado. "Por lo que hiciste por Draco. Ahora que Lucius no está, Draco es todo lo que tengo", los ojos se le llenaron con fingidas lágrimas y Severus hizo un gesto de desagrado.

"Hice lo que tenía que hacer Narcissa, como bien sabes"

Continuaron comiendo en silencio sin saber que eran observados.

Hermione los miraba a través de la ventana y se esforzaba por escuchar cada palabra que se decía allí.

Sintió una oleada de amor por Severus cuando el le informó a Narcissa que se hallaba en una relación y luego sintió un renovado odio por la mujer que la había llamado 'sangre sucia'. Ahora estaban comiendo si hablar. Hermione se daba cuenta que Severus trataba de mantener las cosas tranquilas para poder terminar rápido con el asunto. Hermione comenzó a relajarse y a sentirse culpable. Debió confiar en él. Se relajó y resolvió quedarse observando y esperando.

Luego apareció el postre. Mousse de chocolate decorado con hebras de naranja amarga y chocolate oscuro. Severus tuvo que admitir que la comida había sido fuera de serie.

"Todo ha sido delicioso Narcissa. Mis felicitaciones", murmuró mientras devoraba el mousse.

Narcissa le sonrió mientras alzaba su copa en un silencioso brindis. La sonrisa pronto se transformó en una maliciosa mueca. Ya no debía tardar.

Severus de pronto se quedó mirando el postre en shock y dejó la cuchara a un lado. Se sentía caliente y la transpiración comenzaba a correrle por el cuerpo. Aflojó un poco el cuello de su camisa y miró a Narcissa, mientras el rostro se le descomponía de furia.

"No muy disimulado Narcissa...para nada disimulado", jadeó él y comenzó a desabrocharse el saco, empujando la silla lejos de la mesa y con las manos aferrándose del mantel.

"Como sea Severus. Si no puedo seducirte de la manera tradicional, entonces me tengo que adaptar. Así que, sin Bezoar esta noche mi amigo?" le dijo con los ojos brillantes al mirarlo.

"Fui estúpido...pensé que podía confiar en ti..." gimió él suavemente.

Narcissa sacó su varita del escote y movió a Severus y la silla más lejos aún de la mesa. Con un breve movimiento lo ató a la silla con unas sogas suaves y negras y todos los botones de la camisa se abrieron dejándolo atado a la silla con el pecho desnudo. Los ojos de ella siguieron la línea de oscuro vello que descendía desde el abdomen hacia la entrepierna. Narcissa no pudo ocultar la embriagadora sorpresa.

"Oh, Severus", murmuró ella. "Estás así por mi?"

Severus gruñó y miró hacia abajo. Tenía los pantalones inflados con su ardiente erección y la desesperada urgencia por venirse le nublaba la mente. Se forzó a si mismo a cerrar los ojos y no mirarla mientras se maldecía. Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

Narcissa se acercó a él y se inclinó para besarlo. Severus, ya incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo, inhaló profundamente. Abrió la boca y permitió que ella le metiera la lengua, sintiendo repugnancia de sí mismo, pero al mismo sintiendo la sangre hirviendo en las venas por el deseo. Narcissa puso la mano sobre el abultado miembro y lo acarició sensualmente con los dedos. Severus casi saltó de la silla, gimiendo y mordiéndose los labios.

"No!" Gritó con la voz ronca, furioso consigo mismo y disgustado con su propio cuerpo por ser tan infiel. Severus estaba pensando en Hermione...Qué mierda le iba a decir a ella?

"Pero lo deseas, viejo amigo. Mírate! Tu duro miembro me necesita. Veamos cuanto"

Narcissa estaba muy mojada ya y quería sentirlo dentro de ella. Movió su varita y el pantalón de Severus se abrió, develando a un orgullosamente duro y erecto, aunque traicionero órgano. Ella gimió solo de verlo.

"Muy impresionante Severus. Es una lástima que lo desperdicies con la sangre sucia, no te parece?"

Narcissa se había puesto de rodillas frente a él y envolvió el miembro con los dedos. Severus trató de zafarse de ella.

"Narcissa, por favor, no lo hagas...te lo suplico", estaba desesperado. Sabía que si los labios de esa mujer lo tocaban estaría perdido. La poción de lujuria lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Pero quieres hacerlo Severus, y parece que tu amigo también", ella se pasó la lengua sobre los labios y se inclinó para meter la casi púrpura cabeza del miembro en su boca.

Sin embargo, Narcissa Malfoy nunca conoció el sabor del muy impresionantemente grande miembro de Severus Snape.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Un enceguecedor haz de luz golpeó a Narcissa entre los omóplatos de muy cerca y Severus gimió al ver a Hermione, quien ya no estaba desilusionada y si, obviamente furiosa, con el cabello tras ella batiéndose por la fuerza del hechizo que había lanzado.

Hermione lo miró con enfado por un momento y luego desvió su atención hacia Narcissa. Levantó su varita nuevamente, murmuró algo y el rígido cuerpo de la rubia se alzo del suelo, todavía arrodillada, y la movió lejos de su amante. La llevó hasta el extremo opuesto de la mesa y la ató fuertemente a una silla.

"Ennervate", susurró despacio, seguido de "Langlock"

Severus observó maravillado como Hermione dejaba sin habla a Narcissa utilizando uno de los hechizos que él mismo había creado. Narcissa comenzó a maldecir a Hermione en silencio y a tratar de liberarse de las ataduras.

"Oh, no Narcissa. No te vas a ningún lado. Aunque como tan amablemente le diste a Severus una poción tan efectiva, sería una pena desperdiciarla, no te parece? Y como un pequeño favor", dijo ella con malicia, "te dejaré observar".

N/A: Buenas otra vez! Disculpen la demora, pero como ya aclaré, no tengo Internet en casa por el momento, así que tengo que hacer las traducciones en el trabajo. Ahora si empieza la fiesta en la mansión Malfoy, eh? Y la muy pervertida de Hermione le va a dar un interesante show a Narcissa...que la tiró de las patas! Tan calladita que era! Y tan mojigata que parecía! Aaahhhh esas son las peores!

Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Saludos a todas!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Severus sirve el postre.

La transpiración corría por el cuerpo de Severus como una cascada debido al efecto de la poción. Apenas escucho la conversación de Hermione con Narcissa, pero estaba totalmente consciente de la presencia de su mujer y su miembro se estremecía incontrolable y dolorosamente al verla.

"Hermione...por favor...", gimió él con la voz ronca. "Lo siento"

Hermione se volteó para mirarlo con los ojos brillosos. Estaba enfadada con él por ser tan ingenuo, pero vio su predicamento y sintió piedad. Había escuchado la conversación entera entre Narcissa y él y sabía que había hecho lo imposible para resistir, con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Se aproximó a Severus. Su órgano era como un mástil saliendo de los pantalones, el pecho empapado de sudor y los ojos salvajes de lujuria.

"Nada de esto es tu culpa Severus, pero tenemos que hacer algo al respecto", dijo ella apuntando al duro miembro con su varita y los ojos de Severus se abrieron de par en par con pánico. Podía causarle un serio daño con ese trocito de madera en su mano.

Hermione se rió sensualmente. La visión del pene erecto de su amante la estaba excitando demasiado.

"No seas tonto", susurró ella. "Conozco una mejor manera, pero primero..."movió su varita y las ataduras se aflojaron.

De inmediato, Severus comenzó a masturbarse urgentemente, gimiendo y cerrando los ojos. No estaba haciendo ninguna diferencia y Hermione lo miró fascinada por un momento antes de volver a mirar a Narcissa.

Los ojos de la rubia mujer se entornaron y la boca se abrió en una mueca de deseo al ver a Severus masturbándose.

Hermione se acercó a ella y le hablo al oído. "Se ve muy bien, no es así?", susurró, "pero deberías verlo como se pone cuando está cogiendo..."

Con otro movimiento de su varita, Hermione se despojó de su ropa y caminó desnuda hacia Severus. Él la estaba observando, y a medida que ella se acercaba, gruñía con mas ferocidad, con un ruido que nacía en lo profundo de su garganta y que enviaba estremecimientos a través de la columna de Hermione.

Severus se puso de pie y con un brazo lanzó los platos y cubiertos de Narcissa al suelo.

La rubia trató de gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido. Miraba, boqueando como pez fuera del agua, sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

"A la mesa...ahora!", siseó Severus, con la voz grave de deseo. Tomó la varita de Hermione y con un flick, su ropa también desapareció, mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Hermione se tendió sobre la mesa. Severus se acercó y le abrió las piernas ampliamente, deslizando un dedo sobre la mojada vulva, deteniéndose un poco sobre el clítoris, con los ojos oscurecidos y brillantes al mirarla. Ella gimió al ver la expresión de sus ojos. La poción estaba a plena fuerza ahora y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para detenerlo hasta que se hubiera saciado. Y Hermione no tenía idea de cuanto podía tomar que encontrara saciedad.

"Mojada..." gimió Severus mientras se inclinaba para besarla salvajemente, frotando su miembro sobre la entrada de ella. "Mía!" jadeó y la penetró con fuerza.

Hermione gritó. Estaba duro como una piedra y ella se sintió como apuñalada por él, con su vagina apretando cada centímetro de su órgano.

Severus estaba demasiado desesperado para tomarse su tiempo, así que se alzó sobre los brazos y comenzó a moverse con fuerza y rapidez, mientras la mesa se movía bajo ellos. Hermione tuvo un orgasmo tras otro hasta que no fue más que una máquina de decir incoherencias. El placer de Severus parecía aumentado debido a la poción y con un posesivo grito se vino con todas sus fuerzas. La mesa se movió casi un metro a través del suelo.

Los ojos de Narcissa se habían puesto oscuros al observarlos, sintiéndose demasiado caliente. Nunca iba a ser capaz de probar un alimento en aquella mesa sin volver a verlos. Los rostros contorsionados por el éxtasis...las voces gritando el nombre del otro...

Pero Severus todavía no terminaba. Se inclinó y besó a Hermione con una pasión que nunca había salido de él...y eso era todo un decir.

"Te amo", dijo y deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de ella con firmeza, gimiendo en voz bien alta, "Te amo", moviendo las manos sobre los pechos y luego hacia la vagina. "Te amo", jadeó de nuevo al insertar un dedo dentro, masajeando el punto g mientras ella se arqueaba bajo él.

"Severus", los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas, mientras sentía su orgasmo aproximarse. Él se apartó de los inflamados labios de ella y la miró. Nunca la había visto más hermosa.

"De rodillas hechicera", dijo suavemente.

Hermione se dio vuelta e hizo lo que él le ordenaba. Quedó mirando directamente a Narcissa. Sintiendo algo parecido a la piedad, tomó su varita y aflojó las ataduras de una de las manos de la rubia mujer.

"Considéralo un regalo", jadeó la castaña cerrando los ojos.

Severus se había posicionado detrás de ella y su rostro estaba frotándose contra la entrepierna de Hermione. La lengua se deslizó sobre la entrada mientras los dedos tocaban el clítoris como un violín.

Narcissa no pudo contenerse. Se levantó la falda tanto como pudo y llevó la mano libre hacia su vulva. Deslizó dos dedos sobre los labios y se masturbó hasta llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Hermione, con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos en la desnuda pareja frente a sus ojos.

Severus no aguardó a que Hermione dejara de temblar. Se paró y metió su pene dentro de ella otra vez, rápido y duro. La penetró durante un rato hasta que Hermione colapsó sobre sus propios brazos.

"ACABA HECHICERA!" bramó Severus.

"Ya me vine!", Hermione estaba exhausta y gimoteó un poco al responderle, "Oh, Dios! Me estoy viniendo otra vez!" Ella se estremeció y arqueó el cuerpo y él llego al clímax junto con ella.

"SI!", gritó Severus triunfalmente al sentir su semen dispararse dentro de ella con fuerza.

Colapsaron juntos sobre la mesa, jadeando y temblando, con el sudor corriéndoles por el cuerpo y la esencia del sexo en el aire. Severus besó el cuello de Hermione dulcemente.

"Vamos a casa", dijo roncamente.

"Uhuh", replicó ella.

Lentamente, se bajaron de la mesa y Severus usó la varita de Hermione para vestir a ambos. La besó suavemente, incapaz de demostrar de otra manera su amor y gratitud y tratando de no pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado si ella no lo hubiera seguido.

"Qué hay de ella?", dijo él mirando a Narcissa fríamente, quien seguía masturbándose con una expresión salvaje en los ojos.

"Déjamela a mi", sonrió Hermione ampliamente y se dirigió hacia donde Narcissa se hallaba atada. Se inclinó sobre ella y le habló al oído lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Severus escuchara.

"Estuvo bien no, Narcissa? Qué pena que nunca vas a saber lo que se siente ser cogida por Severus Snape. Pero créeme, se siente tan bien como se ve. Y es todo mío"

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y se volvió, caminando hacia Severus. Él extendió su mano a ella y caminaron juntos hacia la chimenea. Severus tomó un poco de polvo Floo y envolvió a Hermione apretadamente contra su cuerpo.

"Oh", lo detuvo ella. "Un momento" Tomó su varita y la apuntó hacia Narcissa.

"Finite Incantatem", dijo con suavidad. La red Floo los atrapó y no se detuvieron para escuchar la cantidad de improperios que salían de la boca de Narcissa.

N/A: Para enmendarme por no haber subido ningún capítulo en todo el fin de semana, subí dos. Ahora ya solo queda el final, que pienso subir la noche del martes...que lo disfruten!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Finite Incantatem

La chimenea los despidió con fuerza y cayeron sobre la alfombra que se hallaba frente a la misma, todavía envueltos uno en los brazos del otro. Severus tenía otra erección y se presionaba contra la pierna de ella, mientras que sus labios se hallaban besando apasionadamente los de Hermione.

"Dios Severus", dijo ella apartándose firmemente de él, "esta poción va a matar a alguno de los dos".

Severus hizo un gesto malicioso. "Esa no es la poción Hermione. Hace un buen rato que se terminó el efecto". Regreso a los labios de su mujer besándola sensualmente y Hermione gimió en su boca al sentir la lengua de él penetrar en su boca.

"Estoy tan cansada", murmuró ella al tiempo que el trataba de quitarle la camisa.

"Puedes dormir luego mi amor. Te necesito ahora", susurró él, con los ojos llenos de amor por ella.

En cuestión de segundos la había desvestido y deslizaba los labios sobre el femenino cuerpo con destino a su entrepierna. A pesar de sus protestas, Hermione estaba mucho más que excitada. El lamió la empapada vulva hasta que ella abrió ampliamente las piernas y le permitió a Severus llegar más profundamente dentro de ella. La punta de la lengua encontró el clítoris y lo masajeó suavemente mientras que las gentiles manos de Severus masajeaban los pechos y jugaban con los pezones.

"Ya casi Severus...estoy tan cerca", siseó ella y apretó su cuerpo contra la cara de él. "Oh mierda!" gimió ella y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras las oleadas de su orgasmo la invadían. Severus la lamió un poco mas, como alguien que ha sido privado de agua por años. Tenía un sabor delicioso.

"Te amo" murmuró el al besarla íntimamente una vez mas. Luego se levantó y desvistió, mientras Hermione se estiraba lánguidamente frente a él y lo observaba mientras develaba su cuerpo lentamente.

"Dios, Severus!" susurró ella con las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro. Esa noche pudo haber terminado de manera muy diferente y el solo pensar que pudo haber perdido a su amante en manos de Narcissa Malfoy era insoportable. Trató de enterrarlo en su mente mientras Severus se colocaba sobre ella gentilmente.

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, él la besó tiernamente en los labios. "Siempre fui tuyo. Siempre Hermione"

Con suavidad, deslizó su miembro dentro de ella y ambos suspiraron al sentir la unión. Se sentía tan bien. Severus comenzó a moverse con lentitud, permitiendo que la vagina acariciara su longitud. No tenía apuro alguno. Quería saborearla.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó profundamente, metiendo la lengua dentro de la dulce boca de ella. Hermione le acariciaba el trasero con dedos suaves cuando sintió que se aproximaba su orgasmo. Hincó las uñas en la carne de él y Severus siseó, aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos y forzando su miembro mas profundamente, llegando mas lejos dentro de ella, mientras Hermione gemía a todo volumen en su boca.

"Te amo Severus", gritó ella al venirse, con las temblorosas piernas alrededor de la cadera de él.

"Lo se", gimió como respuesta. Su orgasmo se desenvolvía lentamente y su cadera se movió hacia delante manteniéndose dentro de ella y el cuerpo de su amante recibía hasta la ultima gota de su semen.

Colapsó sobre ella y la sostuvo por un rato hasta que la escuchó respirar suavemente. Sonrió para si. Hermione se había quedado dormida.

Hermione se despertó tarde la mañana siguiente. Estaba desnuda y cálida, con las sábanas enredadas alrededor de su cuerpo apretadamente y el cabello extendido sobre la almohada. Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior. Se preguntó si Severus conocía la fórmula de la poción que Narcissa había usado. Pero cambió de idea al sentir un dolor bastante molesto entre las piernas. Tal vez no era tan buena idea.

Severus entró en la habitación vistiendo su bata negra de seda y con una bandeja con el desayuno.

"Buenos días", dijo con una sonrisa mientras depositaba el desayuno sobre la mesita a un lado de la cama.

"Hola", sonrió ella con el rostro enrojecido al tiempo que los ojos de él se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo.

"Te traje esto", dijo con un gesto y le alcanzó una poción para el dolor que se encontraba en la bandeja. "Pensé que podías necesitarlo"

Hermione se sentó en la cama y tomó la poción que le ofrecía, dejando que las sábanas se deslizaran, exponiendo el pecho desnudo.

"Gracias, Realmente la necesito", le dijo con una sonrisa cansada antes de beber la poción.

"No debería haber ido", dijo Severus mirando hacia otro lado y sirviéndole un poco de té.

"Puede ser", respondió ella, tomando la taza y esquivando su mirada.

"Alguna vez te di razones para que desconfiaras de mi?" esta vez él la miró a los ojos.

"Nunca", respondió Hermione con firmeza, "ni antes, ni durante, ni después"

"Crees que estamos bien?" Severus la miró con una mezcla de emociones en el rostro. Tenía miedo que pudiera perderla.

"Claro que si Severus. No pasó nada. Con la excepción de que me diste la cogida de mi vida!" dijo ella con un gesto de malicia y bebió un sorbo de té.

"Qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieras seguido? Podría haber..."él se quedó sin palabras.

"Podrías...pero yo estaba ahí, así que no lo hiciste. No hay porque preocuparse por los 'que tal si'" Hermione puso su mano sobre la de él.

"Lo siento tanto", dijo Severus con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se dio cuenta que esa había sido la máxima prueba de su relación con Hermione.

Ella puso la bandeja en el suelo y atrajo a Severus sobre la cama, sosteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo y acariciándole el cabello. Severus la envolvió con sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente inhalando el perfume de su mujer profundamente.

Se escuchó el ruido de la red Floo activándose y una pequeña lechuza apareció en la habitación con un pergamino atado a la pata. Aterrizó sobre la cama, frente a ellos y Hermione le lanzó a Severus una mirada interrogadora.

Severus le quito el pergamino de la pata al animal y se puso un poco rígido. Se sentó y le dio el rollo a Hermione.

"Es para ti", murmuró. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos sabían de qué se trataba antes que ella pudiera abrirlo.

Hermione desenrolló el pergamino rápidamente, leyó el contenido y sonrió ampliamente.

"Soy libre", susurró suavemente y se volteó lentamente para mirarlo.

Severus se movió para besarla, suavemente al principio y luego con más fervor cuando la escuchó gemir.

"Estás segura hechicera?" murmuró.

Fin.

N/A: Bueno, aquí se terminó todo. Ojala les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer y por todos los comentarios que han dejado.

Muchas, muchas gracias a todas!


End file.
